


All Of Me

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No todo es misterio y crímenes difíciles de resolver en el 221B de la calle Baker Street.<br/>Algo más está naciendo dentro de esas paredes.<br/>Algo completamente incontenible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What would I do without your smart mouth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leer con la canción "All Of Me", de John Legend.**  
>  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=450p7goxZqg 

John Watson despertó sobresaltado. Sus sueños siempre eran terribles, vestigios indominables que lo atormentaban noche tras noche con horrores indescriptibles de un pasado no muy lejano.  
Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrar sus ojos a la inminente oscuridad. A lo lejos, el melancólico sonido del violín. Al parecer, Sherlock tampoco tenía una buena noche.  
El detective era un noctámbulo empedernido. Su falta de descanso era un motivo de discusión constante entre ellos, al igual que su despreocupada nutrición. De no ser por la insistencia de Watson, el pelinegro dedicaría pocos segundos a la semana en ingerir alguna clase de alimento.  
Estirando su cuerpo con detenimiento, meditó en silencio por unos segundos. Si Sherlock estaba tocando el violín, no era momento de molestarlo. Seguramente estaba enfrascado en su palacio mental.  
Caminó sigilosamente hacia la cocina. El reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana. Una taza de té y a la cama nuevamente, ése era el plan. Mientras esperaba que el agua adquiriera la temperatura deseada, observó a Sherlock. Estaba de espaldas a él, absorto en una melodía llena de notas graves y extensas. Lúgubre, pesada, gótica. Un espejo de su triste alma, oscurecida por la soledad.  
John negó con la cabeza y volvió a su tarea. Té.  
Tomó dos tazas y preparó la infusión. Volvió a observar la espalda de Sherlock antes de hablar.  
**\- Hay té sobre la mesa, Sherlock**  
**\- Gracias John – respondió con voz profunda, sin voltear**  
John sonrió ampliamente, aunque Sherlock no pudiera verlo. Si él supiera lo importante que era en su vida. Si tan sólo pudiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba. Negó con la cabeza y procedió a retirarse. Ya en su habitación, enjugó una lágrima. ¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas que deambulaban en la Tierra, se había enamorado de Sherlock Holmes? ¿Qué pecado había cometido para pagar semejante precio?  
Hacía ya dos años que vivían juntos. Dos mágicos años llenos de violentas emociones que saciaban todas sus necesidades. Crímenes por doquier, acertijos que era necesario aclarar; las tímidas sonrisas de Sherlock, su armoniosa voz, su exquisita palidez: ésa era su droga. Y sí, realmente era un adicto sin interés de desintoxicación.  
Se recostó con lentitud, cuando el violín volvía a emitir sus desgarradores sonidos. Sabía que algo andaba mal en la mente de su compañero de piso. Algo carcomía su mente con meticulosidad, y John no tenía la menor idea de qué podía ser.  
Los penetrantes ojos azules de Sherlock fueron lo último en lo que pudo pensar antes de entrar en la tierra de Morfeo, donde podía poseerlo de mil formas, sin ninguna clase de pudor ni arrepentimiento.


	2. And the worst part is there's no-one else to blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leer con la canción "Breathe Me", de Sia.**  
>  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ab_Mri-M5go 

Sherlock bebió distraídamente el delicioso té que John le había preparado. John, **_su_** John. El corazón parecía explotarle cada vez que el rubio tenía un gesto cariñoso hacia él.

Sentía pánico ante todas las emociones que estaba experimentando. Era realmente inexperto en cuanto a los sentimientos, y haberse enamorado de John no lo ayudaba en absoluto. Él sólo respondía con negativas a las preguntas de los demás acerca de su sexualidad y su supuesto romance con el detective. Sherlock simplemente sonreía, como si ello lo divirtiera. Sin embargo, su maltrecho corazón se iba quebrando de a poco ante cada mención del tema. John Hamish Watson, el aguerrido soldado que lo había conquistado, era (aparentemente) heterosexual. Varias muchachas habían desfilado por el 221B de Baker Street. Y él siempre se había encargado de alejarlas inmediatamente. John era su único amigo en el mundo, y él realmente no entendía **_cómo_** ser un buen amigo. Sentía celos, unos celos incontenibles cada vez que alguna mujer se le acercaba. John lo había desestructurado por completo, rompía cada una de sus corazas con una simple mirada. Él era la única persona que podía ver en su interior, el único que nunca lo había tratado diferente. John se sorprendía con su inteligencia, valoraba cada palabra que él decía. **_Realmente_** lo consideraba como alguien importante, alguien que merece atención y cuidados.

Sonrió al vaciar su taza. Su mente era un inmenso remolino. Para su desgracia, los ojos de cachorrito de John se le presentaban a cada momento. ¿Cómo podía contenerse así? Sus labios rosados, su calidez, su apetecible forma de leer el diario con el ceño fruncido. Todo en él le parecía completamente perfecto. Sherlock sabía que su amistad con el doctor Watson era lo más fuerte que había vivido. Tenía muchas dudas sobre cómo debía comportarse, comprendiendo que tarde o temprano John podría percatarse de lo que él sentía.

¿Qué podía él ofrecerle? ¿Qué podía brindarle un sociópata altamente funcional a la frágil y dulce alma de John Watson? La respuesta era simple: **_peligro_**. Desde que él había entrado en su vida, la única sensación constante era esa, la de peligro.

La simple idea de alejarse de John le producía un nudo en el estómago, pero debía mantener cierta distancia, cierta burbuja de misterio a su alrededor. Sabía que John no lo molestaría si él se encontraba en su palacio mental, por lo cual debía mantenerse allí el mayor tiempo posible. Volvió a empuñar su violín. Tocó por lo que le pareció una eternidad. Los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana frente a él. Pensó en despertar a John, por el simple placer de verlo dormido aunque sea unos segundos. Sí, toda la perorata mental en la cual se había sumergido sobre alejarse de su compañero había quedado encerrada en alguna de las habitaciones más lejanas de su palacio. Preparó una taza de café negro, con dos terrones de azúcar. Lo llenaba de orgullo recordar los gustos de John. Era lo único de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso. Se acercó a la habitación del rubio con delicadeza, sentándose a su lado. Sonrió al ver su rostro tan plácido, sin preocupaciones. Con su dedo índice corrió un rebelde mechón de cabello que parecía fuera de su lugar. John bufó entre sueños.

\- **John, despierta – susurró – Hice café**

El recientemente nombrado parpadeó repetidamente. ¿Sherlock haciendo café? Eso no era algo común. Sonrió ante la presencia real de esos perfectos ojos azules con los cuales había soñado toda la noche.


	3. Every day is a battle I face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leer con la canción "I Would Do Anything For You" de Foster the People.**  
>  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ud47hORAp-Y 

John creía que estaba soñando. Sherlock, café caliente, su dulce sonrisa, su habitación. Demasiadas emociones juntas. Agradeció el café con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.  Al tomar la taza que su amigo le ofrecía, sus dedos rozaron los de Sherlock. Un oscuro estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal. John buscó su mirada, pero él parecía ausente.

Se apresuró a beber un sorbo para disimular que se había sonrojado.

-  **Debemos apresurarnos, Lestrade nos espera en la escena del crimen**

-  **¿Tenemos un caso? – preguntó John, extrañado**

-  **Eso parece – sonrió – De cualquier manera, no creo que sea algo demasiado difícil de resolver**

-  **¿Desanimado?**

-  **Aburrido – musitó – Una mujer apareció en un callejón con heridas consistentes con un ataque pasional, encontrar a su marido o amante no podrá llevarme más de quince minutos**

-  **¿Entonces por qué has aceptado el caso?**

-  **Creí que salir un poco de aquí nos vendría bien – replicó, sin muestra alguna de interés – Podríamos ir de compras**

John se atragantó con el café. ¿Compras? ¿Café a la cama? Sherlock se estaba comportando demasiado extraño aquella mañana. Observó sus rasgos, que parecían tallados a mano por algún afamado escultor del período Renacentista. Su perfecta nariz se arrugó por un breve segundo cuando rió.

-  **Se acabó el té – explicó – Quizás quisieras ir a la tienda conmigo cuando terminemos**

-  **Claro, encantado**

-  **Bien, te dejaré para que te alistes – suspiró, poniéndose de pie**

El doctor siguió observándolo hasta que desapareció de la habitación. Sonrió ante el inesperado  itinerario que Sherlock le había planteado: escenas del crimen y compras se relacionaban sin problema alguno en su complejo mundo de fantasía. Se puso de pie y dejó la taza en la mesa de noche. Tras girar su cuello detenidamente de un costado hacia el otro, se vistió con unos jeans, un sweater y una camisa. Era extraño que dedicara tanto tiempo en su imagen personal, pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo. Por Sherlock. **_Para_** Sherlock. ¡Maldita sea, si hasta estaba poniéndose perfume!

Salió de su cuarto riéndose de sí mismo. Se frenó en seco cuando encontró los increíbles ojos de Sherlock fijos en él.

-  **¿De qué te ríes tanto?**

-  **Nada**

-  **Apresúrate – dijo, colocándose su abrigo**

-  **Voy detrás de ti**

_“Qué ironía”_ , pensó. Hacía exactamente dos años que iba tras él. Tomó la bufanda de Sherlock y lo ayudó a enredársela alrededor del cuello, aguantando la respiración.


	4. Through chaos as it swirls, It's us against the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leer con la canción "Us Against The World" de Coldplay  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rbu672bwBjo

Por supuesto, Sherlock tenía razón. Crimen pasional, sin lugar a dudas. A Lestrade le tomó exactamente quince minutos encontrar al culpable, cuyas características habían sido exitosamente deducidas por el detective de los ojos zafiro. Sherlock se mostraba enfadado con  él y su equipo de Scotland Yard; sentía que le hacían perder el tiempo en casos que podrían resolver sin necesidad de molestarlo.

Bufó. John lo observaba sin parpadear. John y sus ojos de cachorro lo observaban. Si tan sólo él mereciera algo de toda aquella atención. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. El doctor se la devolvió con creces.

-  **Bien John, creo que nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado – supiró - ¿Compras?**

-  **Compras – respondió, sonriendo aún más**

Caminaron en silencio. Sherlock tenía ambas manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo, aunque hubiese preferido tomar la derecha de John con su izquierda y entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Sonrió al pensar en ello. John, **_querido_** John. Nunca podría tener la dicha de besar sus labios. Era una quimera, lo más bello y doloroso que había sentido en su vida. Lamentaba el momento en el que había cedido ante la insistente voz en su cabeza. Una cálida melodía se había despertado en su mente al instante en el cual John se presentó frente a sus ojos. Algo que **_nunca_** se había permitido experimentar. Sherlock Holmes, a quien todo el mundo había catalogado de raro, antisocial, inhumano: él había sido víctima del amor a primera vista. Él, un hombre completamente racional, que siempre había refutado toda frase relativa a las emociones y sentimientos. Él había caído rendido a los pies de John Hamish Watson.

-  **¿Te encuentras bien, Sherlock?**

La voz de su acompañante lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró su cabeza para observarlo. Sus labios rosados lo incitaban.

-  **No he podido evitar percatarme de tu aroma, John**

-  **¿Qué? ¿Mi… aroma?**

-  **Hueles muy bien – dijo, frenando su marcha - ¿Crees que yo…?**

-  **¿Tú qué, Sherlock? – preguntó, deteniéndose**

El detective acercó su nariz al cuello del doctor e inspiró detenidamente. Los diferentes componentes químicos del delicioso perfume de John se filtraron por sus receptores olfativos haciendo estallar sus bulbos olfatorios, conectados con los centros más primitivos del cerebro, donde se estimulan las emociones. _“Bendito sistema límbico”_ , pensó.

John se quedó completamente paralizado. La cercanía de Sherlock lo perturbaba, despertaba en él una sensación tan íntima que producía dolor. Sus ondulados cabellos le hacían cosquillas bajo el mentón.  

-  **¿Sh… Sherlock? – susurró**

-  **¿Tienes una cita?**

-  **N… no**

-  **Acabas de conseguirla – sonrió, divertido – Creo que iremos a almorzar**

Se alejó de él con paso veloz. John parpadeó varias veces, intentando recuperar el aire. ¿Cita? ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo?


	5. Oh, Dr. John (another day, another wake up)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leer con la canción "Doctor John" de Mika  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZ1zxozHHq4

Sherlock le ofreció una cita. No cabía en su cuerpo semejante cóctel de emociones. Sin embargo, el miedo predominaba. No era algo normal en el comportamiento de su amigo. Se acercó a él y lo tomó de la muñeca. Otra vez fue víctima del estremecimiento

-          **¿Una cita? ¿Sherlock?**

-          **Mi querido Watson, hoy te encuentro más malhumorado que de costumbre**

-          **Y tú eres un idiota**

-          **Iremos a almorzar – replicó – Y luego volveremos a Baker Street cargados de bolsas repletas de cosas innecesarias pero que tú encuentras atractivas. ¿No es eso acaso una especie de cita?**

-          **Lo siento, pero creo que…**

-          **Aún no puedo deducir el por qué del perfume**

-          **Hay cosas que no tienen una explicación lógica, Sherlock – se apresuró a decir – Es sólo perfume**

-          **Nunca es _sólo_ perfume, John – contestó – Es perfume para impresionar, perfume para levantar el ánimo, perfume para…**

-          **En este caso es sólo perfume, Sherlock – lo interrumpió – Relájate**

-          **John Hamish Watson, no eres bueno engañando – sonrió – Es perfume para impresionar**

El silencio volvió a distanciarlos. _“Celos, Sherlock”_ , pensó para sí mismo. La elegida era alguna de las elegantes muchachas de Scotland Yard, particularmente de la sección de Investigaciones o del equipo de Lestrade. Recorrió mentalmente las caras de las involucradas; ninguna había entablado conversación con él. ¿Podría haberse perdido algún detalle? No pensaba con claridad. Buscó en sus bolsillos con desesperación. **_Necesitaba_** calmarse, despejar su mente de John Watson aunque fuese un segundo. Encendió un cigarrillo y aspiró con detenimiento. El humo raspó su garganta.

-          **¿Dónde quieres almorzar?**

-          **Elige John, eres mi cita**

-          **¿Quieres que elija? ¿Realmente estamos haciendo _esto_?**

-          **¿Cuál es el problema?**

-          **La palabra _cita_ es el problema, Sherlock – bufó – No entiendo qué pretendes **

-          **Pasar el rato contigo John, eso es lo que pretendo**

Watson abrió la boca para responder, pero ninguna palabra salió de allí. Sherlock lo miró antes de volver a su cigarrillo.

-          **¿Hay algo malo en ello, John?**

-          **No eres un hombre al cual le guste pasar el tiempo con otras personas, Sherlock**

-          **No me interesan otras personas**

-          **¿Qué?**

-          **Lo que escuchas, John – sonrió – Quiero pasar el día _contigo_ , porque tú eres _especial_ para mi**

¿Especial? ¿La palabra **_especial_** había brotado de los labios de Sherlock Holmes?

Sí, había escuchado bien. Y Sherlock Holmes pensaba que él, John Watson, era **_especial_**.


	6. For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me and somehow I know I'll be strong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leer con la canción "For Once In My Life" de Steve Wonder.  
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3oZClso_yUQ

Sherlock lo observaba sin parpadear. Realmente había cruzado su propio límite: se había confesado.

John estaba en shock. Sus pupilas se habían dilatado y le faltaba el aire.

-          **¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó Sherlock con la voz algo quebrada**

-          **¿Soy especial para ti?**

-          **John, creo que es algo obvio**

-          **¡No esquives la pregunta! – replicó – Explica tu concepto de especial**

-          **Especial es algo que es muy adecuado o exclusivo para una determinada cosa o persona – recitó – O algo raro, poco corriente o diferente de lo ordinario**

John sonrió incrédulo. Sólo Sherlock podía ser tan sensualmente fastidioso.

-          **¿Entonces soy raro o poco corriente?**

-          **Eres adecuado para determinada persona – sonrió**

-          **Tú estás loco**

-          **¿Qué sería de mí sin mi blogger?**

El rubio sólo pudo abrir sus ojos, atónito. Sherlock se acercó a él con detenimiento, midiendo cada reacción de su compañero.

-          **Sé que tú no me correspondes, John – susurró – Pero tuve la imperiosa necesidad de hacerte saber que para mí eres algo importante**

-          **¿Qué tan importante? – respondió, acercándose**

-          **Más de lo que me permitiría expresar**

-          **¿Más de lo que te permitirías sentir?**

-          **Más, mucho más que eso**

Estaban tan cerca, tan **_deliciosamente_** cerca.

-          **¿Quieres intentarlo?**

-          **¿Me corresponderías?**

-          **Te correspondo desde el primer segundo, Sherlock – sonrió – Simplemente creí que podría controlarme**

-          **No podría permitirme perderte, John**

-          **¿Crees que te dejaría? – rió – Nunca podría alejarme, soy adicto a lo que eres**

-          **Entonces esto es una cita**

-          **Es una cita – repitió**

Se sonrieron con complicidad. Las dudas se disiparon al fin, y los miedos fueron derrotados. Milímetros los separaban. No existía nada más allá de ellos dos en este instante.

Sherlock tomó su mano y lo arrastró hacia el supermercado. Necesitaba algo de diversión.


	7. When the moon found the sun, he looked like he was barely hanging on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Leer con la canción "When The Day Met The Night", de Panic! At The Disco  
>  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqeL8gA0SRk **

Tomó un carro y se alejó de su compañero con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Con la mirada perdida, buscó en el estante las galletas preferidas de John. Rió al comprender que podría borrar datos para él insignificantes (como la absurda ubicación de los planetas en el Sistema Solar), pero que jamás se le olvidarían las particularidades de su compañero, ni por un instante. Se sentía como un niño en una juguetería. Por fin era libre. Y **_su_** John lo correspondía: era un cariño sincero, preciso, real. Había mucho de John para conocer, mucho John para amar. Era un hombre completamente increíble y no podía estar más agradecido a la vida por haberlo encontrado. Él lo había rescatado de los más oscuros rincones de su ruina, acomodando el desorden y rearmando lo que estaba roto en su interior. No podría imaginarse en un mundo sin él. 

John lo observaba a lo lejos. Sintió que moriría ante tantas emociones. Sherlock Holmes le había declarado sus sentimientos, y ahora se estiraba sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar sus galletas preferidas. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente. Le **_debía_** tanto. Estaba tan solo, tan devastado antes de encontrarlo. La guerra lo había vaciado por completo; su corazón se congeló entre la arena, la suciedad, la soledad, las noches frías y la muerte. Y Sherlock simplemente había **_encendido la calefacción_**. Aquellos tristes recuerdos  eran insignificantes ante el abrasivo poder del afecto, de la vida que se anteponía.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Las mejillas de Sherlock se tiñeron de un suave tono rosado, aferrándose con alma y vida al paquete de galletas que tenía entre manos. John se acercó con calma.

-          **Son mis preferidas**

-          **Elemental, mi querido Watson – sonrió – Jamás lo olvidaría**

-          **Sólo nos falta el té**

-          **Y el almuerzo, tú tienes que alimentarte**

-          **Tú eres el que nunca come**

-          **Yo no soy el que tiene stress post traumático asociado con un serio problema de bulimia**

-          **¡Sherlock, no lo arruines!**

-          **Lo siento, lo siento – se apresuró a decir – No puedo evitar ser un idiota**

-          **Puedo darme cuenta de ello**

Sherlock se acercó y le acarició la mejilla, notoriamente compungido. Buscó su mirada, aunque fue en vano. Su enorme boca, una vez más. Tendría que compensar.

-          **John, sabes que siempre he dicho todo lo que pienso sin importar las consecuencias – susurró – Pero cambiaré, sólo por ti**

-          **No quiero que cambies – respondió – No serías tú sin esa violenta verborragia**

Se sonrieron nuevamente. Sherlock titubeó, pero siguió acercándose. Sólo se detuvo cuando sus labios llegaron a los de John, depositando el más suave de los besos.


	8. I'm all for you, body and soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Leer con la canción "Body And Soul" de Tony Bennett  
>  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OFMkCeP6ok **
> 
> (Dedicado a Nimirie, gracias por todos tus hermosos comentarios) <3

Sherlock capturó el labio inferior de John.  Cerró sus ojos, permitiéndose ceder su alma al momento. Nunca en su vida había probado algo tan delicioso y provocador. La adrenalina le llenaba el cuerpo. Con su mano derecha, recorrió el cabello de John, subiendo por su nuca, entrelazándolo con sus dedos; con la izquierda lo atrajo hacia él, apretándolo con necesidad. John correspondió con timidez, rodeándolo con ambos brazos alrededor de la cintura. Lentamente profundizó el beso, jugando delicadamente con su lengua.

El detective se estremeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Tanto tiempo se había negado a lo maravilloso, tantas noches en vela meditando sobre la cuestión del amor, su enfermiza soledad y el dolor que soñar con John ocasionaba en su pecho. Ahora flotaba en tiempo y espacio, con la imagen de su rubia debilidad frente a él, cerrando los ojos y entregándose a su afecto.

Un carraspeo los hizo separarse inmediatamente. Ambos voltearon con incomodidad.

-  **Veo que mi pequeño hermano ha salido del cascarón**

Mycroft sonreía de lado. La pareja se separó unos pasos.

-  **Oh, por favor, continúen – rió – No quería incomodarlos**

-  **¿Qué quieres, Mycroft?**

-  **Por mucho que te cueste creerlo, mi querido Sherlock, no eres la persona más importante del mundo y no estaba buscándote**

-  **No creo en las casualidades**

-  **Simplemente estaba haciendo las compras**

-  **¿Mycroft Holmes haciendo las compras? ¿No tienes alguien que lo haga por ti?**

El Inspector Lestrade apareció instantáneamente. Se sonrojó al encontrar semejante escena. Mientras John abría la boca en un gesto de incredulidad, Sherlock sonrió, divertido.

-  **Es bueno ver que tú también te diviertes, Myc**

-  **El Gobierno Británico merece un descanso, después de todo – susurró**

Los cuatro hombres se observaron en silencio. El detective consultor lanzó una pequeña carcajada mientras volvía a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Watson, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano. Lestrade les sonrió con timidez.

-  **¿Qué dirán nuestros padres, Mycroft?**

-  **Quedarán completamente horrorizados**

El hombre sonrió y estiró su mano derecha. Sherlock la estrechó con determinación. La relación entre los hermanos nunca había sido fácil, y ésto era una especie de tregua. Ambos habían encontrado alguien por quién convertirse en una persona mejor, sin tantos complejos ni retorcidas respuestas. Tan sólo un poco de amor, eso era lo único que los Holmes necesitaban para madurar.

-  **Quizás podríamos cenar, algún día**

-  **Quizás**

Sherlock fijó sus ojos en John por un segundo y luego se echó a caminar, sin pensar siquiera en soltarlo.


	9. Maybe we found love right where we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Leer con https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA , una hermosa canción de Ed Sheeran**
> 
> Dedicado a mis hermosas muchachas del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us <3  
> Espero lo disfruten!
> 
> L.

Almorzaron en un pequeño restó del cual John había hablado millones de veces. Idea de Sherlock, por supuesto. ¿Cómo lo recordaba absolutamente todo? El doctor había pensado que era una especie de máquina, una enorme computadora cargada de datos. Sonreía al acariciar su mano; las computadoras jamás podrían regalarle tanto calor y felicidad, las máquinas jamás podrían sentir. Y Sherlock le demostró que su corazón estaba repleto. 

Eran, al parecer, una pareja completamente normal: tomados de la mano, confidentes y alegres. La gente alrededor no importaba, tampoco sus miradas de reproche. Por fin se permitían dejar de pretender que nada sucedía en su interior. Se amaban de mil maneras. ¿Cómo eso podría ser algo malo?

Sin embargo, Sherlock parecía confundido. John lo entendió de inmediato y acarició su pulgar para tranquilizarlo. Todo esto era algo nuevo, y necesitaba tiempo para comprenderlo. Él sonrió como recompensa. John, **_su_** John. Siempre lograba que se sintiera mejor. Respiró profundo varias veces. El corazón parecía a punto de explotar.

-  **¿Sherlock? – susurró, preocupado – No tienes que hacer esto si no estás listo**

-  **No puedo perder más tiempo**

-  **No me iré a ningún lado**

-  **Tú lo mereces, John – sonrió – Haría lo que fuera por ti**

-  **Ya lo has hecho**

Lanzaron una pequeña carcajada, liberadora. Habían hecho absolutamente **_todo_** el uno por el otro. Sherlock lo sabía muy bien: John había matado al taxista para salvarlo. John siempre debería enfrentar a la muerte. Y sin embargo, allí estaba; sentado frente al hombre más extraño del universo, amándolo incontrolablemente, conteniéndolo.

-  **Quisiera ser un poco más normal**

-  **No serías tú, y no te amaría de la forma en que lo hago**

-  **¿Te quedarás para siempre?**

-  **Hasta que me muera, Sherlock**

-  **¿Sabes que eso puede ocurrir en cualquier momento si te quedas conmigo?**

-  **Es un riesgo que quiero correr**

-  **John Hamish Watson, tengo la necesidad imperiosa de abrazarte y no dejarte ir**

-  **Tienes mi permiso para hacerlo**

-  **¿Crees que la Sra. Hudson encontrará divertido el hecho de que estemos juntos?**

-  **La Sra. Hudson nunca aceptó un no como respuesta**

-  **Quizás debimos escucharla**

-  **Estábamos demasiado ocupados jugando a convencernos de que no era real**

Caminaron bajo una densa llovizna. Sherlock tomó la pequeña mano de John con ternura y la guardó en el bolsillo de su saco, acariciándola suavemente. El rubio disimuló sus lágrimas.

Londres fue testigo del momento en el cual la coraza de Sherlock Holmes se hizo pedazos y comenzó a sentir como cualquier persona “normal” lo haría. Con locura y devoción.


	10. How wonderful life is now you're in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leer con la maravillosa canción "Your Song" de fondo. Link:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTa8U0Wa0q8

Cuando llegaron al 221B de Baker Street estaban completamente empapados. John seguía aferrado a Sherlock y lo arrastró hacia el baño sin poder dejar de besarlo. Tanteó a ciegas el grifo de agua caliente de la bañera y lo abrió por completo. Con torpeza, comenzó a desprender los botones de su camisa. Sherlock vibraba ante tantas sensaciones placenteras, conmovedoramente nuevas para él.

-  **John, yo…**

-  **Con calma, Sherlock – lo interrumpió – Jamás haría algo que te lastime**

-  **Deseo que me lastimes, deseo sentirte como nunca he deseado nada en la vida**

John continuó su camino de besos y caricias, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su compañero. Esto era nuevo para ambos. Él jamás había compartido intimidad con un hombre, y realmente no sabía si sus métodos eran los adecuados. Tenía en sus manos a un muchacho inexperto y asustado, al cual debía complacer correctamente para asegurar su deleite. Su mente comenzó a nublarse, colapsando bajo el calor del vapor y la cercanía del detective. Lo desnudó con lentitud, centrándose en grabar a fuego en sus pensamientos cada detalle de su cuerpo. Sherlock era delgado, pálido y delicioso. Su piel parecía frágil, cristalina; sus piernas eran increíblemente largas. El doctor se sonrojó al recorrer su costado con el dorso de la mano. Tenía frente a sus ojos el cuerpo más perfecto de la creación.

Lo ayudó a entrar en la bañera y comenzó a lavarle el cabello con cuidado. Cada movimiento era completamente medido, meticuloso. Sherlock lo observaba en silencio. Era algo tan esencial, tan complejo. Tan privado, y sin embargo tan libre. Los dedos de John desenredaban cada rizo con una dulce mezcla de destreza y cariño.

-  **John**

-  **¿Sherlock?**

-  **Ven conmigo**

-  **Estoy bien aquí, observándote – sonrió**

-  **Oh, vamos**

John dudó un par de segundos antes de quitarse la ropa con rapidez y escurrirse detrás de Sherlock en el agua caliente. Continuó lavando su cabello. Al terminar, lo abrazó y besó su nuca con los ojos cerrados.

-  **No tienes idea de lo mucho que necesitaba esto**

-  **Yo también lo necesitaba, John – sonrió, dejándose caer sobre él – Aunque me aterrorice aceptarlo, necesitaba tu cariño**

El doctor deslizó su mano derecha por el pecho del detective. Ambos se estremecieron.

-  **No quiero que te detengas**

-  **Realmente no sé cómo hacer esto, Sherlock**

-  **Aprenderemos juntos – susurró, mirándolo – Ahora, adelante**

-  **¿Seguro?**

Sherlock lo besó profundamente a modo de respuesta.

John debía tomar las riendas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a Nimirie, que siempre me presta su apoyo. Y más que nada porque éste capítulo (que escribí mucho antes de leer su fic) lleva ese curioso título..  
> Perdón si tardo en actualizar. Tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 22 y no quiero dejarlos sin material pronto. Además de que estoy trabajando en dos Mystrade que me toman mucho tiempo.  
> Gracias por leer, a todo el mundo. Son una gran motivación.  
> L.


	11. If it's love, there ain't no in-between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Sinatra les pide que lean éste capítulo con la siguiente canción:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m5EGbTX9Ifo

Mycroft estaba listo para que Greg conociera su hogar, al fin. Hacía varios meses que mantenían una especie de relación, aunque él no quería que fuera exclusivamente sexual.

Sentía cosas por el detective inspector que nunca había sentido antes. Y eso era lo más frustrante. Él siempre se había negado a las relaciones humanas. La **_gente_** lo enfermaba. Ver como las sonrisas falsas y las palabras aduladoras abrían tantas puertas le molestaba. Todo estaba en decir lo que el otro quería escuchar, así de simple era.

Pero Gregory Lestrade no era como todos los demás. Él no era complaciente, en absoluto. Era un hombre de pocas palabras y convicciones firmes, acompañadas por un extraño sentido del humor y una sonrisa con el poder de derretir el Polo Sur. Justamente lo que Mycroft Holmes estaba buscando, sin buscar realmente. Las relaciones humanas debilitaban la mente, convertían a la persona en un ente dependiente, fácil de manipular. Todos tenemos un punto de presión, alguien por quien daríamos la vida en caso de ser necesario. Y para Mycroft, Greg se había **_convertido_** , lamentablemente, en ese punto de presión.

El viaje a Kensington Palace Gardens transcurrió en silencio. Mycroft podía deducir que Lestrade estaba nervioso, pero no reconocía el motivo. Cuando llegaron al edificio, el DI soltó un silbido. Holmes esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Él lo desarmaba completamente. No necesitaba fingir cuando estaban juntos.

Agradecía eternamente a Sherlock por haberlos presentado, aunque su primer encuentro no resultó de la mejor manera posible. Demasiados gritos y provocaciones.

Ingresaron al oscuro salón. Mycroft, con algo de nerviosismo, encendió una tenue luz y colgó sus llaves, su abrigo y su paraguas con delicadeza. Lestrade carraspeó, incómodo.

-  **Siéntete en tu casa, Gregory**

-  **Gracias, supongo**

-  **¿Te apetece una cerveza?**

Lestrade lo observó mientras se quitaba el saco. Con una pequeña sonrisa, le indicó que sí. Se sentó en el mullido sillón de la sala de estar, observando la nada. Mycroft Holmes lo complementaba de una manera inesperada y satisfactoria. Quería llevar todo al siguiente nivel, pero temía que la respuesta del Gobierno Británico fuera negativa. Al fin y al cabo, Mycroft siempre obtenía todo lo que quería. Y Greg no estaba seguro de ser el adecuado para aquél extraño sujeto, obseso del control, increíblemente pulcro y organizado.

Una botella de cerveza levitaba sobre él. La tomó y agradeció en un susurro. Mycroft se había arremangado la camisa y quitado el chaleco para luego recostarse con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Lestrade. Una vista inusual y casual del mayor de los Holmes.

-  **¿Gregory?**

-  **¿Mycroft?**

-  **Creo que es hora de que tengas una llave de mi casa – susurró – O de que definitivamente te mudes a ella**

El detective inspector sólo pudo atragantarse con su bebida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a Nimirie, como siempre; a las muchachas sexys del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us y particularmente a Myc&Greg RP que me inspiran y me alientan a seguir siempre.  
> Gracias por leer, y a quienes comentan.
> 
> L.


	12. It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leer con la preciosa canción de Ronan Keating de fondo. Link:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YI_I2YT_QTQ

John se despertó preso de pánico, otra vez. La cabeza parecía a punto de explotarle. Los estruendos de los bombardeos, los gritos de horror de los heridos; nunca podría olvidar aquello.

Intentó girarse pero un brazo alrededor de su cadera lo detuvo. La profunda voz de Sherlock gimió con descontento. Sonrió en silencio. La velada había resultado a la perfección. A pesar de la inexperiencia, el detective se comportó como un excelente aprendiz. Para su sorpresa, Sherlock podía ser increíblemente paciente, delicado y débil.

Ahora dormía plácidamente, como hacía rato no podía. John disfrutaba la visión de sus largas pestañas y sus delgados labios, apenas abiertos en un brevísimo suspiro. Realmente era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y acarició sus rizos. Su universo completo hizo implosión de la noche a la mañana: Sherlock Holmes dejó de ser su compañero de piso para ser su **_pareja_** en menos de un parpadeo.

Sí, su pareja. No pudo evitar reírse al recordar su incredulidad cuando esa palabra salió de los labios del detective la noche anterior, tras el arrebato pasional.

Ambos yacían, exhaustos y tomados de la mano. Se observaron en silencio, intentando recobrar el aliento. Sherlock se levantó de golpe, frunciendo el ceño.

-  **¿John? ¿Somos pareja?**

-  **¡¿Qué?!**

-  **Tú sabes – replicó, haciendo un gesto con su mano derecha como quien resta importancia – Todo se establece y cataloga mediante un nombre**

-  **Sherlock, nosotros no necesitamos un nombre**

-  **Todo necesita un nombre**

-  **¿Tú me quieres?**

-  **Oh, vamos John – dijo, en un reproche – Claro que sí**

-  **Dilo**

-  **John, no es necesario**

-  **¡Claro que es necesario!**

Sus ojos azules se oscurecieron. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-  **Te quiero, John**

Los movimientos de Sherlock lo volvieron a la realidad. Sonrió y besó su frente, reafirmando su abrazo. El detective volvió a quejarse desde el pecho de John, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-  **¿Quieres té?**

Sherlock movió su cabeza afirmativamente. John intentó salir de la cama, pero los brazos de su pareja no se lo permitían. Volvió a sonreír y siguió jugando con su cabello.

-  **¿No me dejarás salir de la cama tan fácilmente, verdad?**

El moreno volvió a asentir, con una divertida sonrisa en los labios. John suspiró con suavidad, riendo también.

Una nueva sesión de besos y caricias dio a lugar a la pasión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicado a Nimirie, mis hermosos Greg&Myc de RP y a las muchachas de Mystrade Is Real 4 Us!  
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado ;)
> 
> L.


	13. From that day on I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leer acompañado de la hermosa canción "Ain't No Mountain High Enough".  
>  Link: ** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0wuHQh3qOSM

Lestrade miraba el techo con aire despreocupado. Mycroft dormía plácidamente acomodado en su pecho, respirando con calma. Era una sensación increíble. Había encontrado su lugar, su rincón lleno de alegría, donde definitivamente pertenecía.

Si bien a su lado tenía a uno de los hombres más importantes del mundo, para él era simplemente Mycroft. El mayor de los Holmes era peculiar, sin lugar a dudas. Pero Gregory podía ver más allá de los trajes de tres piezas y las sonrisas diplomáticas; él podía encontrar al solazado Mycroft de pantalones de lycra corriendo sobre una cinta al ritmo de la música pop, o al desestructurado Mycroft en pijamas que disfrutaba de las películas de acción enredado entre sus brazos. Cada día se sorprendía más de lo multifacético que podía ser su compañero.

Al principio, le costaba asimilar que se sentía atraído por un hombre. Su separación lo había dejado en la ruina y no podía pensar en relacionarse con nadie más por el resto de su existencia.

Y justo el día en el cual le llegó la confirmación de divorcio, Mycroft Holmes irrumpió en su vida. Llegó a su oficina demandando privilegios para su hermano menor, una verdadera molestia. Recordó la cantidad de improperios que le lanzó y se sintió fatal. Mientras él descargaba su ira, Mycroft sólo lo observaba con la cabeza levemente inclinada hacia la derecha y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Afortunadamente, Lestrade comprendió días después que había actuado como un verdadero idiota e intentó reivindicarse con Mycroft invitándolo un café.

Desde ese momento, el detective inspector se percató del encanto del Gobierno Británico. Sus encuentros se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, y Lestrade tenía que contenerse para no llamar a Mycroft cada cinco minutos. Con el correr de los meses, pudo soltarse y aceptar sus sentimientos, aunque eso le llevó muchísimas noches de desvelo y lágrimas.

Comenzaron su curiosa relación una noche de lluvia, cuando Lestrade abandonaba el edificio del New Scotland Yard con todo el cansancio del mundo sobre sus hombros. Mycroft apareció de la nada, cubriéndolo con su inseparable paraguas e invitándole una cerveza. La noche terminó con la inminente pareja entrelazada en el sofá  del detective inspector, con un elevado nivel de alcohol en sangre e incontables marcas en la piel.

-  **¿En qué piensas?**

La voz de Mycroft le hizo perder el hilo de su recuerdo. Sonrió y lo abrazó por los hombros.

-  **En el día en el cual me confesaste tu interés**

-  **Te has convertido en un romántico, Gregory**

Soltó una risa desabrida, áspera. Holmes y las ironías.

-  **¿Desayuno?**

-  **Pastel**

-  **¿Por qué tienes que irte tanto tiempo, Mycroft?**

-  **Alguien tiene que hacer el trabajo sucio**

El detective inspector no estaba de acuerdo, pero tampoco podía quejarse. Era la regla de oro para salir con Mycroft Holmes: **_nunca_** competir con el trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y si hay Mystrade, yo soy feliz..  
> Espero lo estén disfrutando. Gracias a todos por leer y comentar.  
> Hacen que valga la pena.
> 
> L.


	14. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **IMPORTANTE:** Desde ahora la historia da un giro de 180 grados.  
>  Si ven las advertencias, las cosas cambian.  
> Angustia, dolor y algunas lágrimas.  
> Si querían flores y corazones, lamento decepcionarl@s.  
> Aunque el final aún no está escrito, así que pueden seguir leyendo y ver qué les espera..
> 
>  
> 
> **Leer con la siguiente canción de fondo. Link :** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5anLPw0Efmo

Pero la noche se empecina en destruir al día, como la muerte atenta contra los felices amantes. Y así ocurrió esa fatídica jornada en la cual Sherlock Holmes sucumbió ante el juego perverso de Jim Moriarty.

John fue el único testigo de tal lamentable suceso. Para él, todo transcurrió en cámara lenta: bajar del taxi con prisa y preocupación, la llamada de Sherlock, verlo en el borde de la cornisa del St. Barts; su voz llena de miedo, explicándole que todo lo que había conocido era una farsa.  ¿Una farsa? ¿Cómo podía ser su poder de deducción ser una farsa? Nadie fingiría semejante particularidad; absolutamente **_nadie_** podría simular tanta capacidad. John intentó persuadirlo, pero sus palabras no alcanzaron. Sherlock saltó mientras el doctor lo observaba, completamente paralizado. Corrió entre la multitud, cayendo sobre sus rodillas al llegar frente al cuerpo de su pareja.

Pudo sentir cómo su corazón se volvía añicos. Porque así se siente cuando las cosas se terminan; un vacío tan profundo que no tiene explicación lógica, como si de repente toda tu vida desapareciera por completo.

Uno comienza a preguntarse por qué tiene que doler tanto, si sufrir es una condición necesaria para existir. Se busca recordar cada momento vivido al lado de la persona amada, intentando grabar a fuego lo ocurrido con el pánico de olvidar siquiera algún fragmento de todo aquello, aferrándose con uñas y dientes del tiempo compartido como si eso fuera suficiente para no caer en la realidad de la pérdida.

Pero nada alcanza. Cuando el final es inaplazable, todos nuestros esfuerzos son en vano.

Tomó su mano y la acarició, con las lágrimas surcando su rostro. Sus ojos miraban sin ver, fríos y cristalinamente vacíos. De su boca ligeramente abierta emanaba un delgado hilo de sangre, que parecía ridículamente ínfimo a comparación del enorme charco que rodeaba su cráneo roto.

La gente alrededor profería gritos de horror y exclamación. Algunos transeúntes mermaban su marcha para poder inspeccionar.

Pero John estaba exento de todo ello. Para él, el mundo había colapsado.

No podía comprender por qué Sherlock no había confiado en él. Sabía que nunca le contaba absolutamente todo, que siempre guardaba algún secreto por miedo a ponerlo en peligro. Pero no, él jamás podría haberlo engañado de tal manera. Sherlock Holmes era el mejor detective consultor del planeta, el **_único_** que existía. Y John había comprobado que su talento era real desde el primer día. No era una farsa. Jamás podrían convencerlo de eso.

La cabeza parecía a punto de explotarle. Sintió que unos brazos lo sujetaron con fuerza, queriendo llevárselo de allí. La voz de Gregory Lestrade resonaba a lo lejos, pero no era capaz de mantener una conversación. Sólo quería estar con él. **_Irse_** con él. Dejar de respirar y alejarse del sufrimiento que su ausencia le provocaba.

Se desvaneció por completo cuando la ambulancia llegó a recoger el cuerpo de Sherlock. Simplemente no pudo resistir la visión de su único amor dentro de una bolsa mortuoria. Al despertar en el hospital, varias horas después, sentía que el alma le había abandonado el cuerpo. Ya no existía una razón para levantarse. Ya no podría volver a ver su sonrisa, ni escuchar sus precisas palabras, ni besar sus delicados labios.

No existía un mañana.

Sherlock Holmes estaba muerto, y eso era definitivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero no me odien por éste capítulo.  
> Lloré mucho al escribirlo, porque el día en el que nacieron éstas palabras fue el día de mi separación; pueden imaginarse que había mucho para decir, aunque quizás no dije todo lo que tenía guardado.  
> En fin, espero comentarios.. y que no me envíen cartas con bombas ni nada de eso.  
> Abrazos. 
> 
> L.


	15. And what's the worst you take from every heart you break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Acompañar con ésta increíble canción de MCR que le da título al cap. Link** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCCyoocDxBA

_“Yo estaba tan solo y te debo tanto”_

John no podía comprender por qué tenía que ser así. ¿Eso era todo? Una placa de mármol con un nombre, sólo eso quedaba de su gran y único amor.

Sabía que nunca podría seguir adelante. Sherlock lo había rescatado de la miseria de su día a día, gracias a él la vida tenía color.

Ahora tenía que aprender a sobrevivir en un mundo sin él; aceptar que sólo quedaba el recuerdo y la soledad. Se quebró en mil pedazos, cediendo ante el llanto que necesitaba brotar.

_“Por favor, hay una cosa más; un milagro más, Sherlock, por mí. **No. Estés. Muerto.** ¿Podrías hacer eso, sólo por mí? Tan sólo para, detén esto”_

Quería arrancarse el corazón. Deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y jamás haberlo conocido. Quizás así fuera más fácil.

Pero Sherlock le había enseñado lo que era estar vivo. Sentir que dentro de él realmente había vida. Sentirse amado, aunque sea una vez; aunque fuera efímero y penoso.

Se sentía invadido por la ira. Era demasiado injusto que hubiese terminado tan rápido y de una manera tan cruel. Necesitaba entender qué había sucedido en esa terraza. Moriarty había ganado; había logrado corromper la mente de Sherlock. ¿Qué podía ser tan decisivo? Si Sherlock no había encontrado la manera de salir de esa penosa situación, es porque realmente era imposible escapar.

Y John se odiaba. Odiaba no haber podido salvarlo. Odiaba no haber podido deducir qué es lo que estaba pasando. Simplemente se quedó parado, paralizado ante la incertidumbre.

Sólo Lestrade y la señora Hudson lo habían acompañado durante el sepelio. Maldijo a Mycroft por no aparecer, aunque realmente no le importaba. Nunca se había llevado bien con el hermano de su pareja, pero le ofendía su indiferencia. Pero qué más daba. Ya nada se podía hacer por él, nada más que llorar.

¿Qué sentido tenía ahora volver al 221B de la calle Baker? ¿Qué sentido tenía  seguir escribiendo su blog? ¿Qué sentido tenía respirar, siquiera? Para Sherlock, respirar era aburrido. Y ahora John comprendía esa sensación. El aire podía llenar los pulmones, pero nada más que eso. El vacío era otro. La nada era lo que lastimaba.

Y en esa nada tendría que habitar. Quizás ya nunca más pudiera encontrarle un sentido.

Su vida sería absurda.

Monótona.

¿Sería una vida, acaso?

Sherlock se lo había llevado todo.

No quedaba nada dentro de él.

Sherlock, **_su_** Sherlock.

Enterrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, espero que el capítulo de hoy remueva los feels.  
> Gracias a todos los que dejan Kudos y comentarios, es realmente motivador ver como mi trabajo les interesa.  
> No saben lo feliz que soy al escribir y saber que alguien siente algo por las palabras que han salido del corazón.  
> Un abrazo enorme,  
> L.


	16. I will go down with this ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Escuchar acompañado de éste hermoso tema de Dido.**  
>  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-fWDrZSiZs

Gregory no podía entender la reacción de su pareja ante la muerte de Sherlock. Ni siquiera había derramado una lágrima. Sabía que las emociones no eran el punto fuerte de Mycroft, pero tampoco podía concebir que fuera tan frío.

Ni siquiera los padres del difunto habían asistido al funeral. Los Holmes eran personas impredecibles, en realidad.

Se convirtió en el nuevo punto de apoyo de John Watson. Intentaba sacarlo de su estado de depresión, pero era en vano. El Doctor apenas si podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Sherlock. Sólo hablaban sobre él, acerca de lo que había acontecido en ese fatídico día.

Lestrade no podía ayudarlo a superar su pena. Él también estaba triste por la pérdida del menor de los Holmes. Nunca lo había comprendido, pero siempre intentó ser una especie de amigo del muchacho. Le agradaba, realmente lo hacía. Estaba completamente admirado de sus capacidades. Y confiaba en que algún día pudiera abrirse a la gente ordinaria. A ellos, a quienes lo rodeaban e intentaban ayudarlo a ser una persona feliz.

Porque siempre había querido eso para su amigo Sherlock Holmes. Que fuera feliz.

Sí, su amigo. Lo consideraba como tal.

Los meses pasaban con lentitud, y el Detective Inspector comenzaba a sospechar. Mycroft viajaba más de lo usual y volvía completamente exhausto, como si no durmiera nunca. Greg se preocupó cuando volvió con moretones en el cuerpo. Obviamente no podía preguntar, regla de oro.

Pero no quería tener una relación basada en mentiras y silencio. Quería respuestas y las encontraría.

Mycroft leía el periódico en la cocina. Era su único día libre del mes, puesto que tenía que salir de viaje al día siguiente, primera hora. Sonrió ante la presencia de Gregory, aunque el gesto fue minúsculo y desapareció sin dejar rastro cuando Greg se sentó frente a él y cruzó los brazos.

-  **¿Podemos hablar?**

-  **Gregory, sabes la respuesta**

-  **Me iré si no me lo dices**

Los ojos de Mycroft se oscurecieron de golpe.

-  **Vete entonces – replicó, con un hilo de voz**

-  **¿Tan poco te vale lo nuestro?**

-  **Es lo único que me hace feliz, pero no puedo decirte absolutamente nada**

-  **No confías en mi – dijo, levantándose y buscando su abrigo**

-  **Me odiarás si te digo la verdad**

-  **Te odiaré más si me ocultas las cosas**

-  **Gregory…**

-  **Nada, quédate con tus secretos de estado y tu sonrisa diplomática**

Se fue dando un portazo. Mycroft pudo sentir como la soledad llegaba a abrazarlo e invadir su roto corazón.

Por eso odiaba las emociones. El que te importe no era una ventaja.

Y ahora le importaba, demasiado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me odien, por favor no me odien..  
> Todo puede cambiar (o no)   
> Estoy intentando actualizar más seguido, pero no quiero quedarme sin capítulos. Mi inspiración anda algo corta últimamente.  
> Espero sus tomatazos, palabras de aliento y cartas amenazantes.  
> Abrazo,
> 
> L.


	17. Hang from your tightrope above the mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Acompañar la lectura con la siguiente canción de Sara Bareilles**  
>  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Tb7xQlucmU

Con el paso del tiempo, John y Lestrade se volvieron amigos inseparables.

Los Holmes habían marcado a fuego el alma de dos hombres cuyas vidas antes de conocerlos eran completamente normales. Normales y aburridas, sí. No se podía negar que los hermanos sabían convertir todo lo ordinario en un increíble caos de terminología compleja y miradas destructoras de brillantes ojos azules.

Salían a beber cuando ambos terminaban su trabajo. En algunas noches las palabras no alcanzaban. Reían y parecía que todo se solucionaba de a poco. Otras veces, sólo el silencio los acompañaba.

Porque no era sencillo olvidarse de un Holmes. Misión imposible. Porque a pesar de todo lo que Mycroft le había ocultado, Lestrade sabía que no podía culparlo por proteger su integridad y su trabajo. Porque John sabía que si Sherlock se había suicidado, era por un motivo justo, aunque pareciera inconcebible. Porque ambos sabían que los extraños hermanos tenían todo meticulosamente planeado. Nada escapaba a ellos. Y a pesar de que las cervezas les ordenaban dejar de pensarlos, John y Gregory no podían quitarlos de su mente ni por un segundo.

 

Porque a pesar de que hubiesen pasado dos años, a Lestrade aún le dolía comprender que jamás podría ser suficiente para Mycroft. Él daría todo por su increíble hombre del Gobierno Británico, pero eso no era suficiente.

Los viajes, las llamadas a horarios incoherentes, las cosas no dichas. Eso desgastaba más que cualquier pelea. Jamás habían reñido. Cuando él y Mycroft estaban juntos, el tiempo se detenía.

Nunca pensó que podría encontrar su complemento en alguien tan peculiar. Y estuvo completamente a gusto con que así fuera. Aburrirse al lado del trajeado era imposible. A pesar de sus diferencias, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Mirarse alcanzaba para comprender. Por eso dolía tanto la falta.

Nadie en este mundo lo entendería como Mycroft Holmes. Absolutamente nadie lo esperaría con una sonrisa semejante luego de horas, días, meses sin verse. Nadie podría despertar en él la confianza, la entrega, el amor real. Sólo existía un Mycroft Holmes en este mundo, afortunadamente.

Pero para desgracia de Gregory Lestrade, ese hombre era parte de un triste pasado.

 

Porque a pesar de que hubiesen pasado dos años, John Watson seguía llorando frente a la tumba de Sherlock Holmes como el primer día. No podía seguir adelante, porque le daba demasiado miedo volver a entregar su vida a lo incierto.  Conocer a Sherlock había sido lo más sublime, lo más necesario de su existencia. Nunca había sido tan feliz como en aquellos tiempos. Sabía que era completamente estúpido vivir recordando. Que sus días en el 221B de la calle Baker sólo existían ahora en su memoria. Pero la lejana sonrisa de Sherlock era el motivo por el cual despertaba cada mañana. La luz de sus ojos azules seguía iluminándolo, desde algún distante rincón de la eternidad.

Pero toda esa fantasía era casi tan frágil como su mente. Casi tan ruinoso como su corazón. Porque el dolor que había vivido era demasiado para sólo una vida

Por eso le costó tanto volver a sonreír cuando Sherlock Holmes apareció frente a él con un ramo de rosas a la salida de su trabajo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí la actualización que esperaban.. O no xD  
> Espero no me odien por el final de éste capítulo, pero bueno.. tenía que ser así de violenta (?)  
> Gracias a todos los que pasan, dejan kudos y lindos comentarios.  
> Hacen que todo valga la pena..  
> Hasta el próximo lunes!  
> Abrazo,  
> L.


	18. La Noyee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leer acompañado de "La Noyée" de Yann Tiersen**.  
>  Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZaBcs0NEc6w

Su primera reacción fue mirarlo con incredulidad antes de darle un fuerte golpe en la nariz.

¿Cómo demonios osaba aparecerse así? ¿Quién se creía que era para sonreírle después de todo lo que él había tenido que atravesar por su culpa?

-  **¡UN EGOÍSTA! ¡ERES UN MALDITO EGOÍSTA, SHERLOCK!**

-  **Yo también estoy feliz de verte, John**

Le dirigió una mirada asesina. Él estaba vivo y eso lo llenaba de felicidad. Su único y gran amor, al cual consideraba perdido y enterrado en la frialdad de la tierra, estaba mirándolo con sus hermosos ojos zafiro llenos de lágrimas.

Sin embargo, se sentía completamente decepcionado.

Fueron dos años.

24 meses en los cuales lloró desconsoladamente noche tras noche.

104 semanas de angustia.

730 días de soledad.

17.520 horas de miseria.

1.051.200 minutos de sentirse completamente vacío.

63.072.000 segundos sin él. Sin aire en los pulmones. Sin ganas de levantarse de la cama. Sin ánimos para volver a intentarlo.

Y él ahora estaba simplemente sonriéndole. Creyendo que todo volvería a ser como antes de su partida.

En ese momento, John sabía que él amaba al Sherlock que estaba en esa tumba, bajo esa lápida de negro marfil que contenía también su vida y sus sentimientos.

El Sherlock que estaba frente a él no merecía su amor. Tenía la misma sonrisa e inteligencia que lo había enamorado, pero ya no era el mismo hombre. En su interior, todo había cambiado.

Al verse reflejado nuevamente en sus ojos, descubrió que ya no podría seguir amándolo.

Y Sherlock pudo sentirlo también.

-  **John, déjame explicarte**

-  **Dos años, Sherlock – las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos – Dos años horribles**

-  **Fue para protegerte**

-  **Nada es peor que el infierno que he vivido por culpa de tu egoísmo**

-  **El motivo era más que razonable, si me permitieras decírtelo**

-  **¡Guárdate tus palabras, Sherlock! ¿Qué sentido tiene ahora, dime? He estado muerto sin ti, vacío, enterrado vivo en este maldito cementerio de caras y sonrisas**

-  **John…**

-  **Ojalá nunca hubieses entrado en mi vida, Sherlock Holmes**

El detective vio como John Watson se esfumaba de su vida nuevamente. Y las palabras que preparó durante dos años quedaron simplemente ahogadas en su garganta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El reencuentro..  
> ¿Les he roto el corazón? Espero que no me odien u_U  
> Gracias a todos los que se toman su tiempo en leer, opinar y dejarme lindos comentarios o kudos.  
> Realmente, me motivan!  
> Ahora, me voy a trabajar en un proyecto de Halloween que, aunque ya haya pasado, nunca viene mal.  
> Abrazo,  
> L.


	19. And We'll Never Be Worlds Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Leer con la siguiente canción de fondo:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y25SgIwy2BE  
>  Ojalá lo disfruten

Scotland Yard era un mar de gente. Mycroft intentaba aparecerse por allí lo menos posible, pero traer a su hermano de vuelta a la vida implicaba que Lestrade supiera su gran mentira. Porque el Hombre de Hielo podía mentirle a la persona que más amaba para proteger a Sherlock.

Haría lo que fuera por Sherlock. Incluso si ello implicaba perder al único hombre que había logrado captar su atención, llenando de color su mundo de grises. **_Abandonar_** su felicidad por proteger a su ingrato pero adorado hermanito.

Golpeó la puerta con pánico. Hacía dos años que no cruzaban palabra. Extrañaba sus ojos oscuros, su destello plateado y su perfecta sonrisa. Recordar los pocos pero increíbles momentos que habían tenido juntos era un bálsamo para su alma carcomida por la culpa.

Lestrade jamás lo perdonaría por semejante mentira. Él, que tantas veces le había pedido que descargue su dolor por la muerte de Sherlock, jamás podría indultarlo por haberle ocultado la verdad. Mycroft jamás había conocido a alguien tan bondadoso como él. Negó con la cabeza al entender que su adorado Detective Inspector era absolutamente único e irrepetible. Y él lo había perdido.

Sinceramente, estaba acostumbrado a dejar de lado la satisfacción personal. Siempre conformando al mundo, siempre siendo correcto. Siendo lo que todos esperaban que él fuera. Olvidándose de quién era realmente, si eso era necesario.

 

Gregory Lestrade apareció ante sus ojos. Parecía que había envejecido mil años, pero aún brillaba. La luz plata que emanaba no desaparecería jamás.  Y Mycroft jamás podría dejar de sentirse intimidado por él.

El Detective Inspector lo observó por una milésima de segundo antes de abrir de par en par la puerta del despacho para permitirle la entrada. Con la mano derecha le señaló una silla. El mayor de los Holmes permaneció de pie, sin poder quitarle la vista de encima.

-  **Inspector Lestrade, necesito que usted sepa algo**

-  **John Watson me ha llamado horrorizado – replicó – Aparentemente Sherlock Holmes a regresado de la muerte**

Un silencio incómodo llenó el aire. Bajó su mirada, porque sentía vergüenza de osar mirarlo a los ojos. Esos oscuros ojos que tantas noches lo habían dejado sin dormir, ahora quemaban como el fuego.

-  **¿Era eso lo que me ocultaste por tanto tiempo? – susurró - ¿Eso fue lo que nos ha destruido?**

-  **No podía decirte que estaba vivo, ni a dónde viajaba**

-  **¿No podías confiar en la persona que te ama?**

-  **¿Aún me amas?**

-  **Te amaré siempre, Mycroft – susurró – Pero eres una mentira tras otra, así no puedo confiar en ti**

Las lágrimas brotaron. Mycroft no podía seguir escuchando la voz de Lestrade.

Un puñal en el pecho hubiese dolido menos.

El Hombre de Hielo se agrietaba. El Hombre de Hielo se destruía. El Hombre de Hielo se derretía en lágrimas de sal.

El hombre de Hielo sentía. Y deseaba hacer lo que fuera necesario para dejar de sentir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo #Mystrade dedicado a mis hermosas muchachas del Grupo "Mystrade Is Real 4 Us" ♥  
> Espero no me odien! Y perdón por la tardanza en la actualización (estoy trabajando en otro oneshoot)  
> Gracias a todo el mundo por leer, dejar kudos y comentar  
> Hacen que todo valga la pena!  
> Abrazo,  
> L.


	20. You’re my favourite song; always on the tip of my tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leer con la siguiente canción de fondo** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-RtrpwIME0

Lestrade observaba al hombre del Gobierno Británico con el corazón en las manos.

No podía verlo llorar.  Era algo que no estaba permitido para él, un simple mortal.

Una de las personas más poderosas del mundo, que podía detonar una guerra con una simple llamada telefónica, estaba simplemente destruida frente a sus ojos. Llorando, con los ojos hinchados y completamente rojos.

Demostrando humanidad, al fin.

Y Gregory era, justamente, un simple mortal.

Por instinto o por amor lo encerró entre sus brazos. El calor que había perdido hacía ya dos años volvió a su cuerpo. Acarició su cabello y continuó su camino descendiente hacia su espalda. Allí era donde quería estar hasta el final de los días, embriagándose en la carísima colonia de Mycroft Holmes.

Tomó la cara del trajeado entre sus manos y besó brevemente sus finos labios.

El tiempo se detuvo en ese momento.

Y el perdón le llenó el alma. No podía culparlo por su trabajo. No podía culparlo por su frialdad ni su falta de tacto. Al fin y al cabo, le mintió para proteger a su hermano, y eso lo llenaba de misericordia.

-  **Mycroft –susurró- Podrías habérmelo dicho**

-  **Tenía pánico a que te fueras al descubrir la mentira**

-  **Y el remedio fue peor que la enfermedad**

-  **Nunca me he sentido tan vacío en mi vida, Gregory –dijo, con los ojos hinchados- A pesar de haber vivido en la oscuridad, nunca me había encontrado tan solo**

-  **Volvamos a empezar, Myc –suspiró- Pero no vuelvas a mentirme de tal manera**

-  **¿Realmente podrás perdonarme?**

-  **No he podido olvidarme de tus besos en estos dos malditos años, no puedo dormir a menos de que un estúpido programa de política internacional llegue a mis oídos –rió entre dientes- No puedo comer la pizza sin utilizar cuchillo y tenedor…**

Holmes lo miró sin entender, con el ceño fruncido.

-  **Mi vida dejó de ser una vida desde que me fui de tu casa en esa horrible noche –explicó –Porque todo lo que éramos juntos era mi existir… sin ti yo sólo era cotidianeidad y costumbres absurdas… Quiero absolutamente todo contigo, sin regaños ni más mentiras**

-  **Lo tendremos, te prometo que así será, Gregory**

Volvió a atarlo en un profundo beso.

Se sentía como el regreso al hogar después de un día de arduo trabajo. Como una deliciosa taza de té cuando el frío te congela hasta los huesos.

Porque para Lestrade, esa era la vida. No existía dolor entre los brazos de Mycroft Holmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡VIVA EL MYSTRADE!  
> Sí, no puedo mantener a éstos dos separados durante mucho tiempo..  
> En fin, un poco de amor para el fic.  
> Gracias a todos los que leen, dejan kudos y lindos comentarios.  
> Un abrazo, ENORME!  
> L.


	21. You gave me nothing, now it’s all I got

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Leer con la siguiente canción de fondo, que da título al capítulo:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZpDQJnI4OhU

El tiempo pasó. Los meses se esfumaron, convertidos en páginas arrancadas de los almanaques.

Rápidamente para aquellos a los que el amor los había bendecido con la felicidad; lento y con dolor para los que habían vuelto de la muerte en calidad de sorpresa.

John y Sherlock dejaron de verse por decisión del doctor. Su corazón estaba demasiado dolido como para perdonar la falta, y sinceramente no deseaba soportar otra decepción.

Sherlock olvidó todo lo que había aprendido en cuanto a suprimir los sentimientos. Rogó por el perdón de su adorado compañero día y noche, rebajándose hasta el punto de la súplica constante. El detective no podía soportar la idea de perder a John. Durante dos años lo había extrañado hasta la demencia. Sólo su recuerdo lo había mantenido con fuerza para seguir adelante con su plan de desmantelar la red criminal de Moriarty.

Intentó explicarle una y mil veces que fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

Sin embargo, jamás tuvo el valor de confesarle la verdad. Jamás salió de sus finos labios la frase que revelara la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Nunca pudo decirle que había desaparecido para que él estuviera a salvo.

Porque amó a John con toda la fuerza de su corazón. Y lo haría hasta que éste dejara de latir. John le había enseñado que los sentimientos podían despertar lo mejor de sí mismo. Y a pesar de que lo llamaban fenómeno y creían que no tenía sangre en las venas, Sherlock Holmes podía mover el mundo con tal de ver sonreír a John Watson.

Pero el doctor se negaba a dar el brazo a torcer. Porque Sherlock no podía comprender lo mucho que había sufrido su ausencia. John estaba completamente convencido de que el detective nunca podría dejar de lado su mente analítica y entregarse enteramente a la conmoción del amor.

Siempre encontraría algo nuevo con lo cual obsesionarse. Y la pareja siempre sería lo último en la lista.

Sin embargo, los sentimientos no cambiaban. John lo amaba con locura y no podía olvidar con facilidad lo que habían vivido juntos. No podía caminar por Londres en paz. Cada calle, cada esquina, absolutamente toda la geografía de la ciudad había sido recorrida por ambos, tomados de la mano. Y cada paso le hundía un poco más el puñal que llevaba en el pecho hacía tanto tiempo.

Hacía ya cuatro meses que John había comenzado de cero. Intentaba vivir día a día anulando los recuerdos, transitar la vida sin involucrarse, sin comprometer su integridad nuevamente.

Pero esa calma vaticinaba una tempestad. No pudo evitar sentir un profundo dolor en su pecho cuando esa lluviosa mañana de martes le llegó un delicado sobre gris con una invitación de casamiento.

**_Gregory Lestrade & Mycroft Holmes_ **

**_Tienen el placer de invitarlos a su enlace matrimonial._ **

**_Será el próximo día 24 de noviembre de 2015 a las 20 horas en el Club Diógenes._ **

Sonrió con tristeza al comprender que el verdadero amor perdona. Y a veces comete locuras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por los feels sobre el Johnlock.. esa relación está un poco (bastante) quebrada..  
> Y por fin las cosas van mejorando para nuestros Greg&Myc! <3  
> Gracias a todos por los bellos comentarios!  
> Un abrazo,  
> L.


End file.
